


My boy

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Oral, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mr-damchu "#my... boy #imagine Alex calling you daddy when he strips and bends over for your whipping #unfff that's when you call him your boy #dominion" </p><p>In response to my post on Tumblr where Tom Wisdom (Michael) called Alex his boy. </p><p>http://protectedbythepeacock.tumblr.com/post/94117467651/frick</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boy

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up, checked tumblr, read that this person reblogged my post, read their tags, then sobbed and spent an hour writing porn I originally never intended to write because I have 1325453254 other projects I'm working on. Fucking RIP me.
> 
> Edit   
> And then while I also have 192849248 other projects I SHOULD be working on, I decide togo back to edit the fic! Woo!

"Daaaaaaddy." There was _no_ reason that should be as appealing as it was. No reason at all, and yet here was the archangel, suppressing a shudder as he walked around the table Alex leaned over. His quick breathing and flushed face made the angel grip his whip's plush handle while the blond writhed in anticipation. He angled his hips, keeping his ass in the air, all but wiggling it for Michael and _fuck_ , the angel was having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

This was _supposed_ to be a punishment, Alex broke yet another rule. However that wasn't how it turned out. Here he was, grabbing handfuls of his still clothed ass, pressing his growing arousal against him. Alex preened, arching up, scrambling to press his sore back and ass against him. _No_... Alex didn't know what sore was— _yet_.

Michael reluctantly tore away, dropping his whip to the floor and striding up to the door to lock it. He should have locked it the minute he knew his charge wasn't going to take his licking appropriately. Anyway, the brunet turned back, watching how the human found a way to rub his crotch against the hard metal of the table. He swallowed hard, somehow managing to keep his expression in that trade mark leer.

"Strip." He ordered, voice wavering ever so slightly as he pressed his palm against his own groin when Alex couldn't see. The boy instantly shot up straight, pealing the bullet proof vest off, then his other layers, all while moaning "daddy" as he kicked off his last article of clothing. Then he leaned back over the cool table, seeping erection as bad as Michael's rubbing on the table in an obscene way that made them both fidget from just the idea of it.

The angel strolled back over, grabbing his rear within in his hands. He admired the criss cross pattern against pale skin of his hits from the whip while he squeezed, even digging his thumbs into the welts against his ass, listening to his charge quiver and moan. What a vocal little thing.

"Daddy please." It was the most disappointing thing to realize they had nothing for lube. The groan caught in his throat was apparent of that. But he improvised, leaning back to fish out a heavy cock. He fisted the base, biting on his lip before pressing it between the soft cheeks of Alex's ass.

Frotting. It wasn't quite as satisfying, but hearing the chorus of "daddyfuckme," had him pressing through, holding his ass cheeks together while carving out his own pleasure. Each time he pulled back, he made sure to bump the boy's sac, rub his cock's head over his hole, then thrust between the compliant globes of flesh.

"My boy." He growled, deep from his chest as he leaned over and bit into his shoulder. Alex sobbed happily, though deprived. He desperately arched back, then used the table to rub on his shaft. When Michael realized what he was up to, he pulled away from his ass. There was a single hard smack against his cheek as a punishment before absolutely nothing followed. Distressingly nothing, might one add.

Leaving the blond to pitifully whine, unsure what he did wrong until he was being turned around. Michael took a good look at what state of disheveled he was. Puffy lips from biting to keep quiet, tears from the whip's beating, his face flushed red from everything else. But what Michael really cared about was those lips. The lips he pressed open with his thumb and directed him to his knees.

Instantly his boy complied and nuzzled against his leg, praising his daddy while he mouthed up his inner thigh, cheek brushing and getting irritated from the trouser's fabric. He didn't stop until Michael guided his length to his lips, the other hand fisted his hair, fingers brushing his scalp. Alex licked his lips, lewdly trying to suck on the tip's slit as quick jerks from the angel had him spilling right into the pretty mouth. Worshipping his cock's head, tongue catching what it could, swallowing what he could catch in his mouth, the rest painting his face in pearly white. Panting softly, Michael shook out the last drop, then tucked himself away to smirk down at the boy, whom decided to finish himself off. Oh, that wouldn't do.

Michael leaned down, grabbing his wrist. He tugged him up, back over the table and let his hand come down hard against his ass. It left a red mark of his hand print, matching nice with the whip's kissed lash. Alex only moaned, curling into the lash, so damn close to finishing, only to be tortured with harsh blows on his already tender skin and worst of all? Michael's knee digging up against his cock and balls.

Michael wasn't entirely a monster however, once he had Alex on the verge of tears, moaning and crying, begging for his daddy to let him come already, he stopped the punishment and kissed up his ear. "Maybe next time you will think twice about leaving the city. Get dressed. And don't finish, _my_ boy." Michael was a very cruel daddy. One that the human none the less loved licking his come off his lips while he whined helplessly and did what he was told then sent on his merry sore way back to his quarters.

When he was gone, Michael had to lean against the wall just to catch a break and think about this new kink he didn't know he had.


End file.
